


By Your Side

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Sheith Month 2018, Worried Keith (Voltron), day 18-free day, past Shiro/Adam, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While on Earth, Shiro meets back up with someone from his past. Keith gets worried.“Keith?”Keith blinked. Glancing to his left, he saw the other four stare back with worried expressions.“Hmmmm?”“You okay?” Pidge asked as her brows moved down, “You've been really quiet since Shiro and that Adam guy left the room.”“Yeah,” Lance sent him a curious, but also friendly look, “Who is the guy? What do you have against him?”





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't been posting because of that news we got...wow...how will we last three weeks???
> 
> Anyway, have a worried Keith.

Keith sighed softly as he glanced over the group. Coran, his mom, Romelle, and Blink had stayed behind today, doing their own things as they met with the Garrison for talks on how to strengthen Earth’s defenses after the last Galra attack. Lance was explaining something to Allura, leaning over by her side. Hunk and Pidge were a few feet from them, typing away and chatting excitedly. Shiro stood by Keith's side, dressed in casual clothes like the rest of them, the sleeve tied up on his armless side. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the others. Keith wished they could have stayed that way for a bit longer. It was worth it to see Shiro alive and happy. About to open his mouth, he was interrupted as the room fell silent.

“Takashi,” Keith knew who it was right away as he felt himself stiffen a bit.

“Adam,” Shiro nodded as he looked over at the man, “How have you been?”

“Good,” he responded as Keith kept his gaze on Shiro, “I think we need to talk.”

Keith wanted to snort or scoff or scowl for a moment. It was a few years too late for that. Especially after what he'd said to Shiro.

“Sure,” Shiro nodded again as he moved to walk towards the other, “Let's talk.”

“Are you sure, Shiro?” Keith asked as he walked forward, subtly eyeing Adam, “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“We need to talk,” Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder as he grinned softly, “I'll be fine. I'll be back shortly.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded as his best friend strolled towards the other man, “I'll...we'll be here. Just don't disappear again. It's bad enough having to save you every two seconds, Old Timer.”

Shiro snickered, no doubt remembering when Keith had called him that on their hoverbike race when they first met.

“I won't,” the white-haired man smiled as he walked past Adam, “And it's more like every three seconds.”

“Very funny,” Keith smirked as he watched them walk away. As soon as they were gone, Keith stared out the window nearby. He saw the desert, which kicked up memories. Most were good ones; the bike races, him just spending time with Shiro there, time with his pop. Some was not as good; hearing about the Pilot Error, when his pop died running into a burning house, when Shiro was-

“Keith?”

Keith blinked. Glancing to his left, he saw the other four stare back with worried expressions. 

“Hmmmm?”

“You okay?” Pidge asked as her brows moved down, “You've been really quiet since Shiro and that Adam guy left the room.”

“Yeah,” Lance sent him a curious, but also friendly look, “Who is the guy? What do you have against him?”

If this had been happening before he and his mom had gotten stuck on the space whales, he'd have said nothing. He'd have snapped for one reason or another, not wanting to share. But he was stronger now. He knew he could tell them. Especially since he knew Shiro was fine with it.

“That's Shiro's ex-boyfriend,” they looked surprised for a moment but Keith plowed on, “They were supposed to get engaged. But…”

“But?”

“I'm not jealous or anything,” Keith whispered as he stared out at the navy blue sky, “But I worry about Shiro getting hurt again because of him. Last time...when they last spoke...it wasn't on good terms and Adam...well, he broke up with Shiro over something he couldn't control.”

“Oh,” Keith didn't know which of them muttered that.

“Yeah,” Keith frowned as he looked over at the group, “And it was right before the most important day of Shiro's life.”

“Kerberos,” Hunk stated sadly as he glanced at the door and back.

“Mhmm…” Keith remembered a devastated Shiro who he'd tried to cheer up back when it first happened and how they'd taken out their bikes to race again, “I shouldn't be mad at him because I get it. I understand exactly how it feels to be afraid of losing someone. But he just left him when he needed it most. Gave an ultimatum...Gave up on Shiro. And I don't really want something like that to happen again.”

“It won't,” Allura reassured him with a small smile, “He may have given up on Shiro, but there's someone who's never left his side. Someone who never gave up on him. Someone still there now.”

Keith glanced at them only to see them all grinning back.

“Well, Shiro never gave up on me either,” Keith smiled a bit, “And I'm happy he's okay.”

“I'm more than okay,” Shiro stated from behind them as he walked forward, Adam behind him a foot, “Hey, guys. This is Adam. Adam, this is my team and-"

“Keith,” Adam interrupted as Keith stared at him, “The kid you were always hanging out with.”

“He's no kid,” Shiro reassured with a grin and Keith felt himself smile softly, “Never has been.”

Keith expected Shiro's ex to frown or say something about that, but all he did was blink and smile gently at them before turning to the older man, “I can see that. It was good talking to you, Shiro.”

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled back his eyes met Keith's who was asking the silent question, “Good talking to you too.”

“I'll be on my way,” the man coughed before roaming out of the doorway, pausing once and sending Keith a knowing look before leaving.

“Shiro?” Keith asked gently, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro's face relaxed as he walked up to Keith's side, “Adam and I decided to stay friends. We talked it out and realized we just weren't meant to be.”

“Okay,” Keith stated, not expecting anything else from the man.

“Adam’s and my talk got me thinking about something I've been running through my head after those dreams I had. And I just wanted to say,” Shiro paused as he blushed a little, “I'm glad it's been you who has been by my side this whole time. You never gave up on me.”

“And neither did you,” Keith swallowed before he stared right at the man, “Even after I stole your car and after everything. I wasn't joking, Shiro. We saved each other.”

“Yeah, we did,” Shiro smiled as he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, and Keith pushed himself into a hug with the other, face buried in Shiro's neck. He could hear sniffles from the others as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's back. He couldn't help but think that this was pretty similar to when he had left for the Blade. All except-

“I can't be left out on this!” Hunk exclaimed as the whole group dogpiled them into a hug. Keith laughed as his hands skated their way to Shiro's hips. Shiro grinned back at him, bright smile as big as Keith had ever seen. Keith had never been more happy than when he was right here with the group. When he was by Shiro's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel Keith is a jealous person. He's just wary about Adam because of what he said to Shiro.


End file.
